


InoShikaCho vs San Valentín ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: ChouchouAkimichi, F/M, InojinYamanaka, JinYodo, SaradaUchiha, SasuSaku - Freeform, ShikaTema, ShikadaiNara, Shinki - Freeform, Yodo - Freeform, daisara, shikasara, shinkicho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Este no es un día como otro, lo saben perfectamente, pero también saben que sobrevivir a San Valentín será difícil.Una Uchiha, el próximo Kazekage y una chica que con su cabello puede volverlos sordos.¿El InoShikaCho sobrevivirá?
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Shinki, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Yamanaka Inojin/Yodo
Kudos: 1





	InoShikaCho vs San Valentín ✔️

Tener pareja suele ser complicado, pero el sorprenderla y hacerla feliz solía ser un desafío a veces, aunque no lo pareciese, pero lo peor que les pudo pasar fue que su cita triple cayera en pleno San Valentín.

—Yodo es una persona que siente frío rápidamente, lo mejor es no darle el asiento de la ventana y alejarla de la puerta— Explicó Inojin poniendo la ficha que representaba a la Kunoichi de la arena en el tablero que simulaba el restaurant

—Shinki siempre lleva su abrigo de arena de hierro, el lugar es tibio, pero si está cerca de la cocina le dará calor y se sofocará, por lo que el irá a la ventana— Dijo Chouchou repasando la ubicación de su novio

—Sarada recién se ha recuperado su resfriado, pero para evitar percances nosotros le daremos la espalda a la cocina recibiendo calor en nuestras espaldas y reduciendo la posibilidad de que retome el resfriado— Shikadai asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos

La casa de Shikadai se volvió el centro de reunión para la operación "InoShikaCho vs San Valentín". Los tres habían sido muy cuidadosos con todo, la elección del restaurant, la planeación de actividades y la selección de ropa y comida.

Finalmente, todos tenían pareja y esta era una oportunidad para salir en grupo, aunque la festividad los había tomado por sorpresa.

San Valentín, si no sabes que es esta festividad prácticamente has vivido debajo de una roca. El día del amor y la amistad, el cual encajaba a la perfección con la cita triple que Inojin, Chouchou y Shikadai planearon con tanto cuidado.

Eran 3 meses exactos en lo que vieron restaurantes, posibilidades de cena, estilos de vestir y observaron con cautela los gustos de sus parejas.

Algo obsesivo, pero tenían que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir y no caer en el intento.

Aparentemente los tres se complicaron la vida con parejas tan "problemáticas" como diría Shikadai.

Shikadai estaba con la última mujer Uchiha, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que toda Konoha se enterara, con clara colaboración de Chouchou que lo comentaba con cualquier persona que se encontrase. Pero era imposible que alguien tan problemática como Sarada y él no terminasen juntos. Añadiendo que era más que obvio quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

Chouchou en sí era embajadora de Konoha en Suna, haciendo viajes constantemente entre las dos aldeas y llamando la atención debido a sus exóticos rasgos, incluido el príncipe de la arena con quien pasaba más tiempo del debido, cosa que muchos lo notaron. Tiempo después su relación salió a luz y realmente Sunagakure se lo tomó de una manera positiva, mientras de Kankuro y Gaara estaban felices de saber que al menos no se quedaría soltero y estaría con una buena chica.

Yodo por otra parte era la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, Shinki de favor siempre le pedía que le trajera flores o plantas por lo que las visitas a la florería Yamanaka se hicieron muy recurrentes, Inojin y Yodo empezaron a conectar por la manera tan especial de entenderse mediante una suave altanería y sarcasmo. Fue inútil ocultarlo después de que Ino se lo comentara a toda Konoha y ahora siempre que Yodo se iba era con un ramo de flores hecho por la misma líder del clan Yamanaka.

Relaciones problemáticas pero lindas a su modo, el amor te hace capaz de esforzarte y para tres chicos que aman comer costillas, dormir y ver películas los tres juntos era mucho.

Araya posiblemente se quedaría en Suna por lo que solo vendrían Yodo y Shinki, los cuales descansarían suficiente para la cita triple con ellos, Inojin y Chouchou los recogerían a las 8, por el lado del Nara, el restaurant estaba a 3 cuadras de la casa de Sarada por lo que Shikadai en cambio pasaría por ella a las 8:15 PM, así coincidiendo en el lugar a las 8:30 PM.

Cenarían justo los platillos favoritos de cada uno y luego irían a un bar que estaba detrás de la cuadra a jugar billar, cartas o lo que hubiera allí.

Sencillo de decir, pero programar todo fue muy complicado... Pero bueno, al menos valía la pena por aquellos que amaban.

Los tres hicieron una especie de pijama en la casa de Shikadai, separarse no les convenía a ninguno de los tres.

(...)

—¿Seguros que no tienen gripe? — Preguntó Araya por la línea telefónica —Es raro que hayan estado estornudando tanto

—No lo sé, pero yo paré de estornudar como a las 2 de la mañana— Dijo Yodo echada en la cama de su cuarto —Shinki me dijo que lo mismo le pasó mientras desayunábamos

—Esperemos que no sea nada grave, como sea, ¿Ya vino tu galán a visitarte?

—Aún no, pero tendremos una salida triple

—¿Triple? ¿InoShikaCho? — Preguntó el castaño sorprendido

—Exacto, parece que los tres se han esforzado

—La mejor de las suertes, las cosas con esos tres son realmente raras

—¿Se lo dices a la novia de uno de esos tres?

—No pierdo nada con hacerlo

Yodo sonrió ante lo último, se despidió de Araya y colgó el teléfono, tenía ganas de caminar un poco.

Al terminar de acomodar su cama sonó la puerta, al abrirla una de las chaperonas de la estancia le entregó un pequeño obsequio.

Eso la ilusionó un poco, tras agradecerle a la señorita, se sentó en la cama y vio la tarjeta.

"Desde pequeño he sabido de todo tipo de flores en la aldea, todas eran lindas, pero una flor exótica que tuve la dicha de conocer fue la que me enamoró"

Tras sentir un leve ardor en la cara al leer la tarjeta y guardarla en un lugar seguro abrió el regalo. Sus ojos brillaron ante unos audífonos última generación.

—Recién han salido y son demasiado caros ¿Cómo es que...? Ay, Inojin— Negó con la cabeza

Mientras tanto, en otra de la estancia habitación, Shinki regaba las plantas que había en el balcón, no era algo que le molestase, la jardinería siempre le había gustado.

Unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron la arena de hierro a su cuerpo y tras ello se aproximó en la puerta.  
Un chaperón le entregó una caja y Shinki agradeció para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama.

"Tú me enseñaste el valor de la palabra y de los sentimientos, yo te juro algo, te amo y sé que mis sentimientos no cambiarán, sé que piensas que estas fechas son comerciales, pero creo que es la excusa perfecta para estar juntos".

Suspiró al terminar y sonrió levemente al pasear por sus dedos la tarjeta. Ella no tenía remedio, pero ello no era motivo para dejar de amarla.  
Al fondo de la caja había unos hilos finos y unidos a ellos una posdata.

"Pdta. Sé que amas del bordado así que traje estos de Kumogakure para ti "

Chouchou era única a su modo...

(...)

En la residencia Uchiha, un pequeño azabache escuchó pasos en la entrada y finalmente unos golpeteos en la puerta, tras unos segundos se paró del sofá y miró la entrada encontrándose con un paquete con el nombre de su hermana en la tarjeta.

—¡Sarada! — Ryu llamó a su hermana alargando su hombre

—¡Ya voy!

La Uchiha bajó los escalones y recibió la caja que su hermano tenía en brazos.

—¿No tienes que entrenar con tu equipo? — Sarada sonrió burlona ante la curiosidad de su hermano

Su hermano hizo un puchero y finalmente se alistó yéndose de la casa despidiéndose de Sarada.

La susodicha subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, sabía perfectamente quien mandaba el paquete con solo ver la letra.

"Con el tiempo aprendí a tomar tus cachetadas como enseñanzas de vida y tus sonrisas como recompensas al sobrevivir a ellas.  
Aceptaré que soy un vago sin remedio el cual colma tu paciencia y llena tu corazón. Pero quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más aterradora que mi corazón no ha dejado de albergar"

—Poesía al estilo Shikadai, no puedo pedir más— Dio un pequeño beso a la tarjeta y miró la caja

Era un libro de misterio, pero no era cualquiera, ese libro lo vio durante una cita con Shikadai, pero no se acordó de irlo a comprar.

—Debió ser problemático...— Un sonrojo se presentó en el rostro de la azabache

(...)

Finalmente era de noche y el grupo de seis se había encontrado, Inojin y Yodo venían tomados de la mano como típicos acaramelados, Chouchou sostenía el brazo de Shinki de forma sonriente y Shinki intentaba mantener una expresión apática, pero con la Akimichi cerca era imposible y, por último, Shikadai y Sarada no tenían un contacto en sí, solo tenían los cuerpos apegados y se miraban entre sí con sorna.

Los tres, Inojin, Chouchou y Shikadai, se asintieron con la cabeza, entraron al restaurant con su respectiva pareja y el mozo los llevó a su mesa.

—Es sorprendente— Yodo se puso al lado de Sarada mientras pasaban

—Y que lo digas— Bromeó Sarada

Los seis se acomodaron en su respectiva mesa y hablaban de trivialidades o hacían chistes, también mencionando cosas que hacían en su tiempo libre entre otras cosas.

—Oigan, ¿No nos traerán el menú? — Preguntó Shinki

—Eso ya lo tenemos cubierto— Chouchou guiñó un ojo viendo al mesero acercarse

San Valentín 1 - InoShikaCho 0

A Shinki le sirvieron nattō, un derivado de la soja, resultado de la fermentación de la semilla y es vuelta como una pasta, a Sarada una carne con aderezo de tomate y a Yodo unos rollos de pescado crudo con aderezo de soja.

Inojin se cubrió la cara de lo rojo que estaba, Shikadai quedó boquiabierto y Chouchou golpeó su frente con la palma.

—Si nos disculpan iremos a baño— Shikadai se puso de pie junto con los otros dos

—¿Y para qué va Chouchou? — Cuestionó Shinki mientras trataba de disimular el desagrado por el nattō

—Es en caso de que no haya papel higiénico— Los tres se encaminaron al baño y se quedaron en la puerta antes de entrar

—¿¡Qué demonios Shikadai!? — Gritó Inojin

—¿¡Yo qué!? ¡Yo dije claramente lo que debían y no servir en la carta!

—¿¡Carta!? — Chouchou lo agarró de la camisa

—Si, tenía una misión y no pude venir así que envíe en una carta con lo que se debía servir y que cosas no

—¡TE MATO! — Chouchou intentó golpearlo, pero Inojin la sostuvo

—Yo también quiero, pero si lo matamos ya no sería cita de tres, si no cita doble con una viuda— Inojin la soltó y agarró el puente de su nariz —Bien les cambiaremos los platos con los nuestros y ya

Los tres se asintieron con la cabeza, salieron con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus nervios, se sentaron al lado de sus parejas y pusieron en marcha el intento de solución.

—Oye, ¿Y si cambiamos de plato?

—No, gracias

Inojin lloró a sus adentros, Chouchou se metió un par de bofetadas mentales y Shikadai se lanzó mentalmente de un risco.

Era horrible comer sus comidas favoritas y ver como ellos comían lo que más odiaban.

Durante toda la cena hablaron de un par de cosas sobre la Alianza Shinobi y el grupo unido que fueron desde la academia con los demás, un par de chistes de doble sentido y molestarse entre sí.

Al terminar y pagar la cuenta se dispusieron a caminar al bar, eran exactamente las 9: 45 PM.

—No creo que nada más pueda salir mal— Pensó internamente Chouchou

Justo cuando estaban saliendo fueron sorprendidos por una banda de maleantes que estaban robando el negocio de al frente y rompiendo otros edificios.

Al verlo se separó de Shinki y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared mientras soltaba un grito.

—Formación 12, haremos esto rápido, ¿Okey? — Mandó el Nara

Yodo, Shinki y Sarada observaron cómo sus parejas, con rapidez y enojo, golpearon y detuvieron a los ladrones.

—Ya vendrá la policía militar a por ellos— Shikadai suspiró aliviado —Ahora vamos al bar

A penas llegar vieron como el dueño cerraba con la justificación del reciente asalto y los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

San Valentín 2 - InoShikaCho 0

—La pared está aquí— Señalo Chouchou

—Gracias, gordita— Inojin le sonrió y empezó a golpear su frente con la pared

—Vamos, vamos, nos divertimos, salimos juntos, yo creo que fue una buena noche— Sarada separó a Inojin de la pared y lo puso al lado de Yodo

La susodicha tomó del brazo a Inojin y miró al resto con una sonrisa, ella sentía lo mismo que Sarada, había sido lindo ver como se esforzaron tanto por ellos.

—Otro día que no sea San Valentín salimos sin tanta presión— Aseguró Yodo

Chouchou se puso al costado de Shinki y elevó la vista, este le asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano.

—A mí me parece perfecto— El castaño miró al resto con una sonrisa tenue

—Bueno, creo que debemos irnos— Recomendó Shikadai

—Cierto, es algo tarde y tengo flojera de detener a otro ladrón— El Yamanaka bostezó cansado

—Igualmente— Expresó la morena

—Esos si son nuestros chicos— Pensaron Sarada, Yodo y Shinki

Los tres se despidieron y cada pareja se fue por su camino.

Sarada de quedaría a dormir con Shikadai, Yodo acompañaría a Inojin a su casa y Chouchou llevaría a Shinki al hotel.

(...)

—Fue tan problemático— Shikadai se lanzó a la cama exhausto con el abdomen pegado a la cama

—Problemáticamente lindo— Sarada se echó encima de la espalda de Shikadai —Ustedes mismos se salieron de su zona de confort

Shikadai sonrió ante la presencia de dos bultos tibios que chocaban con su ropa.

—¿Tratas de tentarme, mujer problemática? — Shikadai sonrió elevando un poco el rostro

—Bueno, me acordé que no te di un regalo decente y no comí mucho de la carne con tomate por lo que tengo hambre

—Bueno, creo que es mi deber compensártelo— Shikadai invirtió las posiciones

San Valentín 2 - InoShikaCho 1

(...)

Yodo sirvió un poco de té mientras Inojin veía unas cosas en la televisión, se quería quitar el sabor a pescado crudo de la boca.

—Perdón por haber hecho que comieras pescado

Ni noto cuando Inojin estaba a unos pasos de ella, era realmente sigiloso, un ninja digno de admirar sin dudarlo.

—Supongo que fue un fallo en su plan, pero te agradezco mucho y a los otros por querer hacer algo especial— Yodo bebió un poco del té mientras Inojin se ponía al frente suyo

—Veremos si sale bien a la siguiente— Inojin le quitó la taza a Yodo y la puso un poco más al costado

—Estaba bebiendo eso, aun no se me quita el sabor— Yodo hizo un puchero

Inojin al instante juntó sus labios con los de la Kunoichi y la apegó a la isla de la cocina.

—Mis papás me avisaron que no llegarían de Takigakure hoy— Comunicó el rubio tras separarse de ella

—Bueno, como no tomaré mi té, creo el mal sabor de boca puede irse de otro modo

Ambos nuevamente comenzaron a besarse y avanzaron hasta quedar echados en el sofá.

San Valentín 2 - InoShikaCho 2

(...)

Chouchou bostezó cansada mientras se echaba en la cama, ese 14 de febrero había sido toda una aventura y estaba cansada, ni siquiera notó cuando el castaño se echó a su lado, solo escuchaba la arena de hierro quedar en el pequeño contenedor que solía usar al momento de dormir, era un detalle que a ella le gustaba.

Shinki solo se quitaba su armadura cuando estaba en un ambiente o con una persona de confianza, se sentía dichosa al ser una de ellas, porque podía verlo en una forma menos extravagante y más normal.

—Perdón por el nattō— Se disculpó avergonzada

—Tranquila, casi no noté el sabor por la charla— Aseguró el castaño

—Perdón por la noche aburrida— Pidió disculpas otra vez

—Yo me divertí, no hay nada mejor que estar con tus amigos y tu novia— Chouchou se sonrojo ante la sinceridad de sus ojos verdes

—¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Yo me divertí

—Lo otro

Shinki abrazó a la Akimichi y cerró los ojos tras apoyarse en su cuello, Chouchou producía una tierna y cálida sensación en él, hacía que su corazón palpitase y su cuerpo se sintiera cómodo y seguro.

—Mi novia— Repitió con una sonrisa mientras sintió a la morena acomodarse en su pecho

San Valentín 2 - InoShikaCho 3

¡GANA EL INOSHIKACHO!


End file.
